The skin preparation composition for external use can be contaminated with contaminant microbes, such as by having the airborne microbes of the manufacturing plant, microbes contained in the preparation water or sticking to the material transfer pipes, the contact with the skin of the user, such as fingers, palms or the face during the use of the composition product, bacteria on the surface of the container of the composition product, or the introduction of foreign substances during the use of the composition product. For this reason, the skin preparation composition for external use may be mixed with antiseptic chemicals, such as paraoxy benzoic acid ester (parabens), imidazolidinyl urea, phenoxy ethanol, chlorophenesin, benzoic acid, sorbic acid, dehydroacetic acid, etc., for the purpose of suppressing the proliferation of the contaminant microbes and enhancing the antiseptic ability to kill the contaminant microbes. These antiseptic chemicals are excellent in effectiveness as an antiseptic means used in the skin preparation composition for external use but adversely lead to toxicity, skin irritations, irritability, allergies, and so forth. With all those problems, there is a need of reducing the use of antiseptic chemicals or developing a substitute for the antiseptic chemicals.
Recently, it becomes possible to prepare a skin preparation composition for external use without antiseptic chemicals or containing only a small amount of antiseptic chemicals less than the typical level of the antiseptic chemical level by using diols known to have antiseptic ability rather than the conventional antiseptic chemicals or packing the skin preparation composition in a container specifically designed to prevent introduction of contaminant microbes during the preparation process and suppressing the contamination with microbes. However, using diols may lead to taking the risk of affecting the safety concerning the skin irritations, solubilization, and the stability of emulsion type formulation. Further, the use of a container designed for supporting aseptic preparation or preventing introduction of microbes involves the complicated preparation process and increases the expenses for facility maintenance and containers, ending up having a lack in economical versatility.